1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curable composition, from which a cured material exhibiting transparency and a high refractive index can be obtained, an optical component, and a compound.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging module has been used in a camera, a video camera, a mobile phone with a camera, a video phone, a door-phone with a camera, or the like. In recent years, particularly, it has been required to downsize an optical component used in the imaging module. However, if the optical component becomes miniaturized, the chromatic aberration of the optical system becomes a serious problem.
As a material for the optical component, a glass material has been used, but there is a problem that a glass material has poor workability. In contrast, a resin has excellent workability as well as being cheaper than a glass material. Therefore, in recent years, attempts have been made to use a resin in such an optical component.
Further, in recent years, highly functional organic materials have come to be required when developing electronic devices such as transparent touch panels, liquid crystal displays, an organic electroluminescence (EL) display, optical semiconductor (LED) elements, solid-state imaging devices, organic thin-film solar cells, dye-sensitized solar cells, organic thin-film transistors (TFT), or the like.
For example, types of touch panel are divided into a resistive film type, an optical type, a capacitive type, an ultrasonic type, a pressure type, an electromagnetic wave induction type, an image recognition type, a vibration detection type, or the like.
As a specific example of a touch panel disposed on a display device such as liquid crystal displays is a resistive film type or a capacitive type. A resistive film type is a type detecting the pressed position using a voltage, and the resistance film type is for capturing a change in capacitance caused by pressing and for detecting a position.
For example, JP2008-65748A, JP2009-15489A and JP2010-44453A disclose a capacitive type, and it has been realized to provide an insulating film and a protective film in its layered structure in order to prevent erroneous recognition of a position at which there is conflict.
However, in a case where a curable composition is applied on the surface of another layer such as a transparent electrode pattern such as ITO to form an insulating film, a protective film or the like, since the refractive index difference becomes larger, an ITO pattern becomes more visible, and thus, there is a problem that the visibility of the liquid crystal display screen is greatly reduced. Therefore, there is a demand for a curable composition capable of forming a film exhibiting a high refractive index.
Thus, in recent years, there is a demand for a curable composition capable of forming a cured material having a high refractive index.
JP2011-68624A and JP2014-12826A disclose a composition including (meth)acrylates having a 9,9-bisphenylfluorene skeleton and (meth)acrylates having 9,9-bisnaphthylfluorene skeleton, which is used in such optical components or the like.
JP2012-107191A discloses a composition including a (meth)acrylate monomer having an alicyclic structure and a non-conjugated vinylidene group-containing compound, which is used in such optical components or the like.